Ash and Misty's love
by Joy-girl
Summary: This is the first of many ... many... other AAML's I've worked on, so you may read how it all began. Please keep in mind the key word first. Anyway, it's an AAML in which Misty has a very unlucky time and Ash is there to save the day
1. Poison

Hey Peoples! Ok, this is my first fic, so tell me if it's good, k? k.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and all the characters (I wish!) 

AAML!!!!

Misty- 13

Ash-13

Brock-16

Ash and Misty's Love

Chapter (1) Poison!

"Ash!!! I can't believe you ate all my food!" Misty yelled at Ash her head growing 10 times the normal size. 

"I'm sorry Misty!" Ash said, but no one could hear him over Misty's yells. "I turn my back for one second to check on Togepi and what do you do?! YOU EAT MY FOOD!" Finally misty calmed down and her head got to her usual size. But Ash and Brock stayed silent in fear of another outburst. Misty growled again at Ash and went over to her backpack and picked up a bag. "Hmph" She snorted as she walked towards the woods. "Hey, where're you going Misty?" Ash asked

"I'm going to see if I can find any food because SOMEONE ATE MY FOOD! Now watch Togepi for me." Everyone sweatdropped and just nodded their head. 

Misty was wandering around mumbling to herself when she spotted some berries. _Hmmm, these may do, they look good enough, _she popped one in he mouth, _and they certainly taste good enough! I can't believe Ash ate my food! Oh well, I can't stay mad at him, he's just so cute! _Misty filled her bag full of berries, but of course, not without eating a lot of berries herself while putting them in her bag. She looked at the sky and realized it was getting dark, _I'd better head back to camp. Brock, Ash and Pikachu are probably worried about me. _Misty snorted, _Like Ash would really worry about me!_

What she didn't know is that that was exactly what Ash was doing. 

Back at camp and was pacing around wondering what was keeping Misty, and in the process, making everyone dizzy!

__

I shouldn't have let her go, of course, I also shouldn't have eaten her food, but I was so hungry and- AGHHHHH! 

"Pika Pikachu! Pi Pikachu! ((Stop pacing! You're making us dizzy!))" 

"Sorry Pikachu," apologized a crisp Ash. He sat down on a log to think. (ooo! Ash is thinking!!!) _Misty should be back by now!! What happened to her? What if Team Rocket got her? What if she was caught by a Turos! WHAT IF SHE RAN OFF?!?! WHAT IF-_

"PIKA! (MISTY!)" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and saw a red head girl come their way. Ash jumped up and ran to her almost falling in the process. He resisted the urge to hug her and kiss her. Misty blushed at the sudden reaction of Ash. Brock and Pikachu just snickered. Ash blushed, but tried to cover it up. "Where were you Misty? I- we were worried!" 

"Yea, especially Ash!" Brock snickered, but was cut of by Ash's death glare.

"Since when are you worried about me Mr. Pokemon Master?" 

"Uhh, well, you were gone a while, can't a guy worry about his friend?" Misty just raised an eyebrow and gazed at his eye trying to find out what he really meant when Brock interrupted them. "Come on guys, we'd better get some sleep." Misty broke away from her gaze and walked to her sleeping bag with her sleeping Togepi n it. Ash went to his own sleeping bag after stealing a glance at Misty peacefully sleeping. (Just to let you know peoples, she ate the whole bag of berries on her way to camp)

Brock grinned at Pikachu and Pikachu grinned back. They were so in love, yet so clueless.

The next morning. Ash was the last to wake up. (As usual) "Ash sleepy head WAKE UP!" Ash jumped out of his sleeping bag to face Misty grinning at him with a gong in her hands. (Where does she get that stuff?!) "MISTY!" Ash complained. 

"At least Pikachu didn't thundershock you." Ash sighed in frustration and got up to eat. "So Misty, what did you eat yeasterday anyway?" Brock asked. "I filled my bag with some delicious berries! They were really good! I ate them on the way here." Brock just simply shrugged and continued to eat.

After breakfast Brick looked at his watch and said, "Come on guys, we'd better get going if we want to get to Saffron City anytime soon. Ash nodded and got up to help Brock. Misty got up slowly trying to ignore the pain starting in her stomach. 

It was a half an hour later before they started off again. Misty was trudging slowly behind. Not only was her stomach hurting really bad, but she felt like her head would burst! She suddenly collapsed on the ground from the pain. The boys just walked on since Misty was so far behind they didn't hear her fall. _Ash,_ Misty silently prayed, _please help me!_ Togepi, who was sleeping in Misty's arms, was awaken from his (yes, I think Togepi is a he, along with Pikachu) nap when he hit the ground. Not quite knowing what was going on, and seeing his mother on the ground clutching her stomach, he cried out. "TOGEPRIIIIII!!!! ((MOMMYYYYY!!!!)) 

Ash heard Togepi and looked back to see what was wrong, not seeing Misty he started to panic, "Brock? Where's Misty?" Brock looked around not seeing her. "PIKAPI, PI, PIKACHU! ((Ash, Brock, over here!))" Pikachu cried from the top of the hill. (yes, they were climbing a hill when Misty fell) Ash ran faster than Brock who was running pretty fast up the hill. When he spotted Misty on the ground with one hand on her stomach and the other supporting her so she wouldn't fall, he panicked and ran as fast as his legs would carry them to Misty while yelling her name.

_Ash, Ash where are you? Help me please! _Misty vaguely heard a voice calling her name. She tried to respond, she really did, but she was in too much pain. _Ash! Ash come help me! What's wrong with me? Ash hold me! _Ash if ash read her mind, she felt someone's arms go around her trying to comfort her and calm her shaking body down whispering some comforting words to her. With a small smile on her face, and knowing Ash was here for her, she blacked out just in time to hear Brock say, "She's been poisoned!"

"WHAT?!" Ash roared. 

"PIKA?! ((HUH?!))" Ash sat there gaping at what Brock said letting it soak in. He just cradled Misty's body close to his for a while, "But, but who? What? How?"

"If I'm correct, it would be those berries she had."  
"But, but she said she ate a whole bag!" Brock nodded thinking of a way to get Misty to the hospital. Suddenly a light bulb flashed above his head. "I've got it!" Brock pulled out a pokeball form his belt and threw it. "Go Onix!" out popped an enormous rock pokemon. 

"ONIX! ((HERE!))" Brock walked up to onix and said, "Onix, we need you to take us to the Saffron hospital as fast as possible, Misty's been badly poisoned." Onix nodded and Ash, carrying Misty, brock, and Togepi, led by Pikachu jumped on Onix racing to the hospital, hoping they weren't too late. 

The nurse at the hospital sat at the desk flipping through a magazine when an Onix came to a stop in front of the building and a boy carrying a girl in his arms came running up to her. She looked at the boy holding the girl. He had tears in his eyes and his face showed pure worry and fear for the girl. She looked at the girl and gasped. Her face was pale and wet from sweat. Her whole body was shaking, no doubt from a fever, and just looking at her, the nurse could feel a cold rush going down her spine. Brock rushed up with Pikachu and Togepi. He didn't even stop to admire the lovely girl before him. "Please Miss," Ash said, his voice cracking, "You have to save Misty!" 

"What happened to her?" Ash tried to answer, but was afraid he'd break out into fresh tears. Brock stepped up to answer for him. "We believe she's been poisoned." 

"Oh my!" The nurse picked up a phone thingy (I forget what there called) and said, "We need a stretcher for a 12-14 year old girl whose been badly poisoned!" She put the phone thingy down and directed the four to the waiting room once Misty as placed on the stretcher. Now all they could to was hope and pray that everything would be ok. 

No word came for two hours. Ash tried his best to stay awake, but he finally broke down and slept into a dark sleep until he was awaken by a nurse lightly shaking him. Once Ash remembered why he was here, he bolted from his chair and looked at the nurse. "Is she ok?"

"Well, We managed to get most of the poison out, she has a small fever, and right now she's in a coma, we, we don't know when she'll wake up." Ash sat back down again, narrowly missing Pikachu's tail. "You can go see her if you want." Ash nodded and was lead down a white hallway to a whit room. The first thing ash saw was Misty laying on the bed with shots and IV's in her body. He gulped at grabbed a chair by her bed. The nurse quietly left. Ash gazed at her sleeping form for a while before speaking. "Misty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I hope you can come out of this alright, if you don't, I, I don't know what I'd do! I promise Misty, I'll never leave your side!"

And Ash kept that promise. It was a good long while before Brock managed to pull Ash away from Misty for a while to eat. Brock had to promise he would watch Misty until he came back. After a while. Ash stopped being so protective and went outside for a while. He trained his pokemon while he was there too. He also trained Misty's pokemon as well. 

One day Brock was sitting by Misty's bed and was reading a magazine when he put it down and sighed. "You know Misty, we really miss you. Ash hasn't been the same happy person since you've been like this." Brock turned to face the window to the outside, which showed Ash sitting on a bench talking with Pikachu. "Ash really misses you also. I know he really misses you, even if he won't admit it. We all now it, it's just really obvious and," Brock turned around and was startled to see a pair of aqua-green eyes staring back at him. "brock?" 

"Mis-mis, Misty! NURSE!!!!!!" Brock cried. When he heard footsteps running towards the room, he turned away from Misty to the window and knocked on it. Ash quickly looked up. Thinking something bad had happened, he franticly got up, and forgetting Pikachu was there and stepped on his tail. "PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu had thundershocked Ash. Brock chuckled at the sight of Ash trying to get to the door with singed close and him tripping over Pikachu who was close at his heels. 

Finally Brock heard Ash come in and Brock walked out after waving to Misty.

Ash wiped the soot of f his clothes and walked toward Misty who was smiling at him. "Hi Ash!"

"Uh, hi Misty."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A month"

"A month?! Wow,…"

"Yea,"

"And you stayed her the whole time?"

"Yea,"

"Thanks," 

"Well, I kinda owed it to you since it was my fault you got poisoned,"

"Ash, no" Misty was about to finish when Pikachu and Togepi cam rushing in and bounded on her bed. "Hi guys! How've you been? 

"Toge Togepriii! Tog Toge Togepriii! (( I'm fine mommy! Uncle Pikachu's been taking care of me!))" Misty smiled and thanked Pikachu. "Pikachu. Pika Pikachu. ((welcome. We're just glad you're ok.))" 

The nurse came in soon after and shooed all the pokemon out. "Well Mrs. Waterflower, I'm happy to say that you can leave tomorrow." 

"Really? Cool!" The nurse smiled at the two teens that seemed finally happy. 

Ash smiled to himself. _Don't worry Misty, I won't ever let anything hurt you again! Never, even if it means my life._

So peoples? How'd you like the first chapter? I'd like to know 'cause this my first time and it would be nice to know how to write good stuff 'ya know? So R&R!! Or um,… or um,…. I'll be forced to do um,… something!


	2. Frozen

Hey peoples! This is the second chapter, it gets interesting I promise! 

I kinda keep making Ash save Misty, that's just the kind of fics I like to do, but hey!

So yet again, AAML!

Ash-13

Misty-13

Brock–16

Ash and Misty's Love

Chapter 2- Frozen

"Hey Misty, you ok?" Ash asked Misty for the hundredth time. 

"Yes Ash, I haven't changed in the last 5 minutes."

"I know, but it is cold up here in the mountains."

"Ash, I said I'm fine!" Ash just shrugged with a worried face. Misty gave an exasperated sigh. _Ash is being so nice- actually, a little too nice and over protective. Maybe me being frozen freaked him out. As much as I appreciate it, I wish he'd stop. _Misty looked over to Ash who had taken off his jacket and was walking toward her with it. "Ash,…" She moaned. 

"Look, I let you win the others, let me win the one." Misty grumpily took the jacket and put it on. Even if she was slightly cold, she really didn't need a jacket. Ash's determined face lightened up a bit and a smile appeared on his face. _Finally, she took my jacket. I hope she's ok. I'm never going to let anything happen to her again! _Brock, who was walking in front of Ash and Misty suddenly stopped and said, "We might as well stop here for a rest." So everyone sat down. Ash and Brock got some sticks to build a fire with and Misty tried to wake Togepi up to eat. 

It only took a little while for an Ash to notice Misty was getting a little cold. He quickly got up and went through his bag. He pulled out a flannel blanket and put it around Misty. Misty rolled her eyes but didn't object. _I'm surprised he took that long to see I was even slightly shivering. _Ash smiled at her and said, "Pikachu and I will watch Togepi for you so you can get some rest." Misty knew she might as well give in because he had one of his determined looks on his face. She put her head down on her book bag and slept.

In two hours they were back on the road again. The weather was getting colder and colder, and Ash was getting more and more protective. "Misty, are sure your ok, I mean I'm sure we could spare another blanket." 

"Ash, I already have a blanket on me, I don't need another one, you or Brock do."

"But," Suddenly a hard gust of wind started to blow. "Hang on everyone!" Brock yelled through the wind. He had a death grip on a rock near the ledge of a cliff where everyone was blown. Suddenly Pikachu was thrown off the cliff! "PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. "PIKAAAAAA! ((AGHHHHHH!))" 

"Hang on Pikachu!" Ash jumped of the cliff. "Ash don't!" Misty yelled. "Ash don't make me jump down after you!" Misty yelled down to the white snow. She finally decided to make her decision. She jumped. Brock didn't even try to stop her. He knew that was like trying to stop the sun from shining. He watched her drop to the white snow below, who knows what could happen down there.

"PIKACHU?! WHERE ARE YOU PIKACHU?!" Ash yelled through the wind. "Pikapi, ((Ash,)) " Ash heard the weak voice of Pikachu right in front of him. He bent down and dug through the snow. 'PIKACHU! Are you ok?" 

"Pika pika, ((Just peachy,))" Ash wrapped Pikachu in his shirt when he heard another voice. "ASH? ASH WHERE ARE YOU?" _Oh no, please Misty! Not you too! Please no! _"ASH PLEASE ANSWER! THIS ISN:T FUNNY!" Ash finally regained his voiced and answered back. "I'M OVER HERE MISTY!" Finally Ash saw a redhead huddled in a wet blanket running towards him. "Misty! Why'd you come down?" She walked up to him and smiled. "You really think I'd let you have all the adventure?"

Ash smiled wearily. "Misty,…" Misty leaned against Ash as he lead her and carried Pikachu to shelter. 

Ash (with the help of Charizard and Pikachu) dug a hole in the snow (like in the show 'snow way out') Ash built a fire and put a shivering Misty by it. "Misty, you should never have come down here."

"Ash, I, I just had to." Ash sighed and pulled out his sleeping bag. "Here Misty, you sleep in here." Misty looked at it then at Ash. "But Ash, it's the only one here, why me?" 

"because you need it more." Misty was about to argue, when Ash pushed her into the sleeping bag with Pikachu. Misty wanted to protest, but knew it was no use so she went to sleep. Ash went to sit by the opening to guard it and make sure nothing fell out, and to think, (oOo! Did he pull a muscle?) _Oh misty, I failed you. It's all my fault if you get sick, I'll-I'll never forgive myself. Oh Misty, I've failed you miserably._

What time is it? Misty sat up in the sleeping bag waking up Pikachu as well. "Ash?" Misty looked over to Ash who had his head down and was visibly shaking. Misty got out and pulled the shaking, blue Ash into the sleeping bag. She curled up to Ash and Pikachu curled up next to both of his most favorite people and went back to sleep. 

Ash stretched his arms and tried to remember what had happened. Then he suddenly bolted up railing that he was in the sleeping bag. _I was never-MISTY!_ Misty was curled up in a ball and shaking even harder than her was last night. "Oh no Misty! Pikachu are you ok?" 

"Pika ((yea))" Ash picked Misty up hopping she was ok and made is way out of the cave. Seeing that it had stopped snowing, he called out Charizard. 

"CHARRR ((WHAT?))"

"Charizard, I need you to ride me to the hospital in Fusha city." Charizard nodded and Ash hopped on carrying Misty with Pikachu not far behind. 

Brock waited franticly by Officer Jenny's office. The search team hadn't seen any sign of Ash and Misty. Togepi had been given to Brock before Misty had jumped. It had taken him a good long while before Togepi had finally gone to sleep. He heard footsteps coming towards the office and saw Officer Jenny. He was so worried he didn't go into crazy girl mode! "Where are they? Are they ok?!" Officer Jenny shook her head. "I'm afraid we don't know where they are. We haven't seen a single sign of them." Brock was about to say something else when he heard the flapping of wings. Charizard! Brock ran outside and saw Charizard stop in front of the hospital and Ash hop off holding Misty. _Not again!_ He thought while running to the boys returning his Charizard.

By the time Brock had gotten to the hospital, the doctors had taken Misty. Brock looked at Ash. His face was stained with tears.- new and old ones. He looked up at Brock and with a tearful face said, "Brock, it's my fault." Brock sat down next to him and shook his head. "No it isn't. She chose to go down after you." Ash didn't say anything, but Brock knew Ash didn't believe him. He may never be the same again.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come out. Ash hopped up and looked at the doctors sober face. "Wha-what happened?" 

"I'm afraid, she, she only has a four percent chance of living because of her frostbite and her coma."

"Ash's eyes weld up with tears and he ran out of the hospital with Brock and Pikachu running close behind. "ASH WAIT UP!"

"PIKAPI PIKA!! ((ASH WAIT!))" As the doctor watched them go a nurse ran up to him saying. "The girl's life percent just went up to forty percent and increasing!" The doctors eyes widened and he ran outside to yell for the boys, but they were out of range. 

Ok peoples, how'd you like the second part? I know it stunk, but it's not the end. There still is at least one more part. Did you really think I was going to let Misty die or let them never see each other again? Ha! They will meet again, but how? He he he. This time Misty saves Ash! (But of course, Ash saves Misty too) But next time also, we see more of the pokemon. k? k. 

FEEL FREE TO TELL ME YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! 


	3. Reunion

Hey peoples! This is my last chapter (hopefully) This one is definitely better than the others!

Thanks all you people who reviewed!

Ash – 19

Misty – 19

Brock – 22

Ash and Misty's Love

Reunion

*6 years later

Nurse Joy coward in fear at the person holding the gun in front of her. "Give my all the pokemon here lady!"   
"N-No! They need help!"

"Ha! Then we'll get them the easy way!" The figure said. He motioned to his partner who was standing near by. His partner got a few matches out and lit them. The person grinned evilly and threw the match in another room. Rapidly, the pokemon center went up into flames. Being out in the woods, it would be a little while before some one came to the rescue of Nurse joy and the pokemon. 

"You better let her go!" A girl with long orange hair tied back in a ponytail that reached her waist stepped out of the shadows. A small little egg pokemon echoed her. "Priiii! ((Yea!))"

The man laughed at her. "Oh yea? And what are you going to do? Make us breakfast?" The girl narrowed her eyes said, "Psybeam,"

The little egg's eyes started to glow a bright red. Red beams shot out at the man throwing the matches. "NO! You'll pay for that girly!" The man with the gun shot at Misty. Luckily, with all the smoke, he missed his target; however, it still hit her on the stomach. "AHHH!" The shot made her fly back into the room behind her that was now being enveloped in flames. The little egg pokemon followed his master hoping she was ok. 

"Tony," The man with the gun turned to face his bleeding partner. "Help me." Tony nodded and walked over to Nurse Joy. "Don't think this is the end, Team Rocket never gives up!"

Misty could barely keep her eyes open, she wanted to go to sleep and stop the pain once and for all, but the fact that she knew some people needed her kept her awake. She heard the shrill voice of her Togepi trying to tell her something. She looked up and said him pointing to the window. Misty weakly nodded and got up slowly. She picked up her Togepi and jumped out the window rolling the soft grass down the hill, and going into peaceful darkness.

Brock stared at the flames. They seemed to be getting bigger even as the firemen tried to put them out. _Hey, isn't this near the place where we last left misty? _Brock looked around and saw Nurse Joy. In six years, Brock hadn't changed too much. "Hey Nurse Joy, are you ok?" Nurse Joy nodded and said, "Yes but, my assistant, she, she's in there, and she-she was shot!" 

"Wow, I bet she was another pretty Joy, but you're still the prettiest!" Nurse Joy shook her head. "No, she wasn't part of my family, she was just a volunteer, Her name is," 

"Young man!" Officer Jenny yelled, stopping nurse Joy's sentence. Brock immediately turned to her and the drooling started. "Young man! Leave this lady alone! She's been through a lot! Now leave her and go somewhere else!" Brock turned dejectedly towards the hill looking for more pretty women to bother when heard a familiar voice. He looked around and saw an egg pokemon standing over a read-head. _TOGEPI! _Brock rushed down to see Togepi when he saw the girl Togepi was near. Her shot wound had stopped bleeding, but still looked bad, she had burns all over and she had pieces of glass in her. She was also unconscious. Brock thought a moment and was about to drag her up the hill when he thought about what the officer Jenny had said._ Nah, I'd better not, they're too busy, I'll take care of her myself. Maybe Ill get a date with her! Wow, Togepi seems very attached. He must have a thing for redheads, I wonder if he even remembers Misty._

Brock brought Misty down the hill and set up camp. He cleaned Misty's wounds and put a bandage around her waist. He fed Togepi and tried to talk to him. "So Togepi, how've you been?"

"Toge priii ((pretty good))"

"Uhh, I'll take that as a good"

"Priii. ((good.))

"So, you now who I am right?"

"Prii Togepri! Toge! ((Of course I remember! Uncle Brock!))"

"I'm Brock!"

"Togepri? (( Is there an echo?))"

"Do you know who this is?"

"PRI! Togepri! ((DUH! It's mommy!))

"I just want to know, do you miss Misty?"

"Pri, Togepri Toge? TOGEPRI TPGEPRIIIIIIIII! ((Uh, no, why should I? IS MOMMY GOING TO DIE?!))" Brock tried his best to calm Togepi down. He tried making funny faces, he did tricks, he even juggled! Suddenly Togepi remembered something his mother told him, 

(flashback)

__

"Now listen Togepi, if we ever meet up with Ash and Brock, remember what the nurse said?"

"Togeprii, ((refresh my memory))"

"They think I'm dead, so don't go telling them who I am ok? I want to surprise them and see how they're doing ok? So don't freak out if they say I'm dead 'Cause I'm not. Alright?"

"Pri ((ok))"

(end flashback)

"Prii Togepri. ((Ok, I'm done.))"

"Are you done know Togepi?"

"Togepri? ((didn't I just say that?))"

"Good, now I'm going to make dinner."

(Misty's POV)

Ow! I feel like I just got ran over by a truck! What happened? Oh yeah! Team Rocket, Gun, Togepi, TOGEPI? Oh I hope he's ok! Ok Misty, calm down and just open your eyes. I opened my eyes and do you know whom I saw? Brock! I never thought I'd see him again. But if he's here, is Ash here too? Brock turned around and stared at me. He must know who I am by now. "Uh hey, what's your name?" He doesn't realize it's me? I didn't think I changed that much! Did I? "Where's Togepi?" Brock went silent for a moment then called. "Togepi!" My little Togepi cam over. I painfully sat up and hugged it. "Are you ok?" Gee, I dunno, I got shot, I'm burned, and I have cuts all over, DO I LOOK OK? Same old Brock, but I don't want to tell him who I am just yet. "I said are you ok?" 

"Just peachy." Brock stared at me another moment before saying. "You know, it's really strange, I usually go for any girl I see, but you, I'm not attracted to." My head must've gotten bigger of something scared him- or maybe I just reminded him of me- because he stared at me and coward in fear. "AREYOU SAYING I'm NOT ATTRACTIVE?" 

"Uhh- no, 'cause- 'cause you're younger! Yeah! That's it!" 

I immediately wnet back to my normal side because my side was hurting again. Brock must've noticed because he cam over and looked at me and asked again. "Are you ok?" I sighed and just simply nodded. I wanted to ask where ash was, but I didn't want to make it too obvious who I was. "So, who are you?" Brock looked up from the dinner he was making and smiled, probably at the fact that I was making a conversation. "My names Brock, what's yours?" Trapped! "Uh,… M- Mi- Milly!" MILLY? What kinda name is that?! Brock looked disappointed for a moment then said,   
"That's a nice name, where'd you get Togepi?" Ack! I'm stuck! "Where I got Togepi? Well, I don't remember 'cause,… it's been such a long time!" 

"Oh, well, I knew it's older trainer. She had red hair just like you."

"Really? Was she nice?"

"Well, she had her moments, but I got an indent on my head from her mallet." Let me tell you, it took all my strength not to beat the tar outa' him. "So where's Ash?" I could have kicked myself right then. "How'd you know I traveled with Ash?" 

"Uh, well, I uh, don't get out much and so I was hoping you had met him before, Uh, Duplica told me he was going to be a master." Good save! Brock eyed me for a moment than said, "Well, he is a pokemon master." I smiled, I knew he would do it. I just wish I could've been there. "He, he isn't the same Ash duplica knew." I looked at Brock. What did he mean? What's wrong with my Ash. Brock's face seemed to grow stone cold. "Ever since our friend died, he hasn't been the same. He's so, so cold. The only thing he cares about is his pokemon. Sometimes not even.

"You can't blame him though, he loved our friend and he was just scared to be broken hearted again, so he never loved again, Milly? Milly are you ok?" I had stopped paying attention to Brock after the "he loved our friend" part. He loved me! I jumped up, but immediately regretted it, but I wasn't about to let Brock know, but you know Brock. "No Milly, you have to stay here."

"But I want to help cheer him up!" Brock snorted. "ha! He'll never change. Now I'm going to sleep." I sat back down. Once Brock was asleep, I packed my things, put Togepi in his poke'ball and set out to find Ash. Brock isn't going to keep me from getting to my Ash!!!

(normal POV)

Misty had been walking all night. The sun had come up an hour ago and her side was hurting again. She was about to sit down when she heard some voices yelling at each other. "Give me back my Pokemon!" 

"never! They're ours now!" 

"I won't let you get away with this! Give me back Pikachu!" Misty gasped. ASH! _Her_ Ash. Misty got closer and looked through the bushes. Ash was being held by gunpoint with his pokemon in a bag of near the bushes. She could just barely see Pikachu in a clear rubber case. Misty looked again at the bag full of Ash's pokemon and smirked. She had a plan. 

Misty called out the pokemon and out came squirtle. "SQUIRT! Squirtle? SQURTLE SQUIRT?! ((Here! Ash? WHERE"S ASH?))" Misty tried to calm the pokemon down before Team Rocket heard. "Shhh squirtle! Do you remember me? I hope you do! Please! I'm on your side, we need to rescue Ash." Squirtle eyed Misty for a moment and started to sniff her. Suddenly his eyes started to water and he ran up to her and hugged her. 

"SQURTLE!((MISTY!))"

"Uhh," Misty sweatdropped, "I'll take that as a yes. NOW squirtle, I need you to go and get Charizard. Tell him," Misty explained her plan and Squirtle was off.

Ash was having a glaring contest with the rockets when he heard a female voice yell, "Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash looked in the direction of which the voice came from and saw his Charizard throwing a flamethrower at Team Rocket. Then he heard, "Now Squirtle, use you water gun!" To his surprise they both were obeying the voice. While Charizard was dealing with Team Rocket, Squirtle had freed Pikachu. Pikachu ran into his trainer's arms and they both watch Team Rocket 'blast off again'. (no it wasn't Jessie and James) Ash turned to were he heard the voice and yelled, "Who are you? Did you come to steal my pokemon too?" Misty, who we all know was in the shadows, narrowed her eyes. _Brock was right, he has changed. _Charizard and Squirtle both knew who it was and glared at Ash. They would do something about it, but they were given specific instructions not to say a word. "I just saved your life Ash." Ash narrowed his eyes and questioned the voice in the shadows. "Oh? I could've done it myself. I don't need you, and how do you know who I am?"

"Well, you're a pokemon master aren't you?"

"Well, I challenge you to match! If you're so smart, you beat me!" 

"Fine!" Misty rolled the poke'balls for Charizard and Squirtle to Ash and he returned them both. "Alright, I choose my strongest pokemon, Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped between the two people. "Pikachu! ((I'm ready!))"

"Alright, I'll choose my strongest Pokemon as well!" Misty smirked behind the bush. She threw out her poke'ball and out came, 

"Togepriiii!((Ready mommy!))"

"PIKACHU?! PIKA?! Pikachu pika,…PIKA!((TOGEPI? MOMMY?! That must mean,… MISTY!))" Ash, of course, wasn't listening, otherwise he would've known he was fighting Misty. HE was just too astonished to say anything. "Al right then, if you wont start, Togepi Ultimate Metrome!" Togepi started to wave his arms back and forth, they were beginning to start to glow. Ash had never heard this attack before so he went right to his trusty old poke'dex. 

__

Ultimate metrome- one of the most powerful attacks just discovered. It is like metrome, except has everyone's most powerful attacks such as Dragon Rage and Thunderball. Be very careful, it can knock the opponent out in one shot.

Ash shut his poke'dex and yelled to Pikachu, "Be careful!" Pikachu nodded. But when he saw which attack it was, he was too overcome with shock. 

It was a dragon rage mixed with Thunderball! 

It hit Pikachu dead on and Pikachu fainted from pure shock and from the power of the hit. "PIKACHU!" Ash ran up to his pokemon and gave it a max revive. "So I beat the pokemon master, so that mean I'm the new pokemon master?"

Ash stood up and glared at the shadows. "Why don't you come out and show yourself?" Misty stepped slowly out. Ash just stared. If he didn't know any better he'd think it was Misty! But, she was dead. When he got a good look at her, he saw her bandages and cuts. "Are you ok?" Misty glared at him, "Since when are you worried about me, Mr. Pokemon master?" That clicked something in his brain and he went into a flashback

(Flashback)

"PIKA! (MISTY!)" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and saw a red head girl come their way. Ash jumped up and ran to her almost falling in the process. He resisted the urge to hug her and kiss her. Misty blushed at the sudden reaction of Ash. Brock and Pikachu just snickered. Ash blushed, but tried to cover it up. "Where were you Misty? I- we were worried!" 

"Yea, especially Ash!" Brock snickered, but was cut of by Ash's death glare.

__

"Since when are you worried about me Mr. Pokemon Master?" 

"Uhh, well, you were gone a while, can't a guy worry about his friend?"

(End flashback)

"Mi-Misty?" Misty rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough." She snickered. "I bet Brock still hasn't figured it out." Ash grinned and ran to hug Misty. "OWWW!" Ash backed away. "Sorry! But really, are you ok?" 

"What does it look like to you?"

"What happened?"

"I was shot, the Pokemon center was burned, and I flew out a window."

"Wow, you know, we should get you to a hospital." Misty paused for a moment. She nodded then fainted. Ash caught her just before she reached the ground. "Misty!" Ash called out Charizard and Ash and Pikachu hopped on. (Pikachu had returned Togepi)

When Ash was waiting in the hospital for Misty, he saw Brock walk in to the nurse. "Excuse me you young beautiful lady, have you seen a girl with orange hair come in here by the name of Milly?" Ash burst out laughing. _Milly?! Where did Misty get that name?!_ Pikachu was right along side him laughing. Brock gave a cold stare to Ash. "What's your problem?" 

"I can't believe you think her name is Milly!"

"What? You mean you say here?"

"Did you ever think that she may be-"

"Yea! But,"

"It's Misty Brock."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I feel for it!" At that moment a doctor came in and told them that Misty was ok and that they could go se her one at a time.

Ash went in first. He walked up slowly to her sleeping form and started to talk to her. "So Misty, I'm so glad your alive! I thought you died before I could tell you, that I, I love you!" Misty smiled. Ahs, who didn't know she was awake. Jumped up a good feet or two. "Misty! I didn't know you were up, um,"

"Don't worry Ash, I already knew."

"You did?"

"Brock slipped."

"Ahhhh"

"Ash,"

"huh?"

"I love you too." They smiled at each other. And they knew, that no matter what happened, they would be together forever.

So how'd you like it? It was kinda rushed at the end 'cause I got to go to Maryland, so I wanted to get this out before I go. So hope you liked it!

R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
